Willow's revenge
by Willowfan88
Summary: In an alternate reality when Willow is a demon hunter and there was no scooby gang. But there was Angel. Find out why Willow is out for revenge.


It was a beautiful night. The only light was the night sky. The moon and the stars was lighting up the night. The park was empty and it there was silence through out the park. The only sounds were the chirping of the crickets and the croaking of the frogs. But that was disturbed when a figure was walking on the leaves. The figure was a girl. She was about fifteen or so. She wore a black tang top and a leather jacket over the tang top. There was buttons but she had it open. She wore leather pants that match with the jacket and black leather boots. Her hair was long and beautiful it was red. Her eyes were a light blue. Her eyes told a story of pain and hurt. But she spoke none of it. She carried along a sword that her parents gave her when she was a toddler. The sword had a dragon carved on the handle. She looked at the lake. The lake was black like the sky. The lake sparkled from the stars. Willow placed the sword down gently on the grass. Then she kneeled down and she bowed her head. "Mother Father I am sorry that I don't have the life you wanted me to have." She paused for a moment. Then both of her hand closed together like a fist pressing hard like she was going to punch someone. Tears rolled down her cheeks while she looked up at the sky. "I promise I will revenge your guy's deaths." But what Willow didn't know that there was a figure in the bushes watching her.

She sighed and she stood up. She took another breath while she wiped her tears away. Then she heard a voice from the bushes. "Why is a pretty girl like you sitting at the park at night and alone and crying?" Willow quickly looked behind her by the shadows. There she saw a man. He was tall his hair was a chocolate brown. It was spiked up he was handsome and he wore all black with a black trench coat. Willow walked to him very slowly. "Are you going to answer my question?" Asked the man. Willow didn't answer him. "Who are you?" She asked gripping onto the sword so tightly because she didn't trust him. The man laughed a bit. "Now there is no need for violence." He said taking a few steps towards Willow. When he stepped towards her she stepped back. She asked again. "Who are you?" She asked eagerly. "Angel." He said. "Angel...pretty name. So Angel tell me what do you do let me guess do you like stalk girls for work or for the hell of it?" Angel smiled which made Willow a little nervous. "Only the pretty ones and I do that when I need to." Willow rolled her eyes and walked passed him he turned around facing her. "I wouldn't walk here alone if I was you." She stopped and her back was still facing him. "Well last time I checked you aren't me." Saying that she walked away.

**Two hours later**

Willow was still walking down the street until she came along to a bar. She looked up at the whole bar. It looked old. The wood was cracked and the lights around it some of it looked like it blew out. The roof looked all gross. But then a drunk walked out of the bar and he fell down. Willow walked over to the guy and looked at him. He was passed out drunk. She made a sigh and she shook her head. She walked into the bar. As she entered the doors slammed shut behind her. A few people looked at her. But Willow paid them all no mind. She walked over to the bar and sat down on the stool. She took off her coat and placed it on the bar next to her. The bartender walked up to her. He was an old man. Like in his thirties he was fat but not that fat. HE had hardly any hair. He wore a black apron with stains on it. He was holding a glass and he was wiping it. "What will it be?" Said the bartender. Willow looked at the sign saying: _'you must be 21 years or older to drink and you must have and id.' _Willow rolled her eyes. "Miss hello?" Willow looked can. "Can I have a sprite?" She said in a low voice. "Sure thing." Said the man. A few seconds later a glass was placed in front of her. She reached into her jacket pocket and took out her money. The man stopped her. "Don't it is on the house." Willow looked up at him. "Thank you." The bartender smiled. "If you need anything I will be around so don't for get to call." She nodded with a little smile and then he walked away. Willow looked back down. She took her sip and took a sip from it.

Angel was still at the park. He was still thinking about the girl. He didn't know her name. He still could smell her scent. He closed his eyes slowly and opened them slowly. The smell was the most beautiful thing he ever smelled. She wore a lilac fragrance. The smell was so strong if he wanted he could follow it and he could find exactly where she was. But he thought against it. Instead he decided to walk around he walked away from the scent. He didn't want to think about her not yet. He walked to the bench on the other side of the park from where he was. He spotted a bench so he walked over to it. He smelled the air again and this time he smelled the trees. He sat down and he started to think. Not about the girl but what always thought about when he didn't have his soul. He made an unneeded sigh he didn't need to sigh. Because vampires like him doesn't have a breath. But Angel was a different vampire he was vampire with a soul. But he didn't always have a soul. He was a vampire for over two hundred years. And when he first lost his soul he went by the name "Angelus." Angelus loved to torture his victims before he killed them. A hundred years later he went too far he killed a Gypsy. This Gypsy was like a princess to her people. So they thought of the perfect punishment for him they would give him back his soul. Ever since then he would live in pain and misery on what he did. Angel snapped out of his thoughts he looked around and got up and he walked into the bushes.

Willow was still in the bar. She looked around slowly. Then she felt a strange presence outside. She got up and she grabbed her coat and she quickly put it on. She grabbed five bucks and placed it on the bar. And she grabbed her sword she took another gulp of her drink which she finished it. She placed the cup on the bar and she walked to the door and she kicked it opened. She saw a pack of demons they didn't see her. She looked around and the streets were empty. Then she looked back at the demons. Willow rolled her eyes and smirked. Then she slowly picked up her sword and threw it at the demon. It killed it and she had three more to go. The demons looked around and they were pissed. Willow smiled she loved to torture the demons. To her it never got boring. "Hey guys I think you are looking for me!" She called out to the demons. They looked at her and growled. Willow went into her fighting stance. "Let's do this." She jumped up into the air. She did a flip in the air. She landed on her feet. The demon was about to punch her so she ducked. Making one demon punching the other. She did a split kicking both of the demons. She grabbed her sword and stabbed on of them in the foot. The demon made a high pitched scream. Hurting Willow's ears but she hid the pain. She took her sword out and killed the demon. She swung her sword and chopped the other demon's head off. Willow looked at the demon. "Hmm one left." She smiled and kicked the demon in the face knocking it down. She stood over the demon and stabbed it in the chest. She killed all the demons. But right after she killed them they all disappeared. She walked to the curb and she sat down. Willow made a sigh of relief.

Angel was walking in the woods. He started to think about that red headed girl. He heard rumors about her. But he thought that she and all the stories about her was a myth. Angel didn't know the myths were true. Out of all the stories he heard he forgot her name. "Damnit! What was her name?" He made a fist and punched the tree next to him. A second later the tree fell. Angel again made an unneeded sigh. He sat on the broken tree, "God why is this bothering me so much?" Angel asked himself he was wondering on what the red headed girl was doing. He scratched his fore head and he looked at the sky. "Well I am guessing I have a few hours until sunrise." He said to himself. He got up and walked away from the broken tree and walked around the woods.

Willow was slowly walking down the street. Both she and the sword were dripping. From the blood from the demon she killed. She looked at the ground and she sighed. People saw the mess from the sword and herself. But they did not dare to say a word to her. Even if someone did say something to her Willow wouldn't care. She was too tired and she was in to much pain to care. She was dragging her sword. She looked up and she could see the woods from where she was. She stared into the woods. She can see a strange figure lurking in the woods. She decided to check it out so she walked by the woods. She can sense a demon in the forest. "Vampire." She said to herself in a whisper. She looked at her sword. She rolled her eyes and she grabbed a big leaf and wiped the blood off of the sword. She again looked at the sword. "Good enough." She threw away the bloody leaf. She stood up and walked into the bushes. She was very quiet she saw the vampire. She smiled and she jumped up and kicked the vampire in the head which knocked him down.

Angel was walking around the forest. With out notice he was on the ground with a pain on the back of his head. He got up quickly his face didn't look like a human he looked like a vampire. "Ow that hurt." He turned to Willow. Her eyes were wide and it looked watery. "W-what the hell?" Angel instantly remembered Willow's name. "Willow." Willow backed away. "Willow let me explain please." Willow looked like she was about to cry but she held it back or tried to hold it back. "Why should you? I don't know you I don't know people who lie to me." Willow turned around and ran away from Angel. Angel was pissed he made a fist and he punched another tree knocking the tree down. He smelled the air and he could smell the sun about to rise. "Damnit!" Angel saw a cave. "Well I guess I can stay in here." He crawled into the cave.

**Night time**

Willow was walking down the street. She didn't know why she was upset. She rolled her eyes. "Damn I don't know why I feel like this? I don't even like him nor know him. But he is a vampire I have to..." "Willow..." She was interrupted. She didn't turn around. "What?" Angel turned her around with his vampire strength because she wouldn't turn around. She looked down and she crossed her arms. Angel sighed and lifted up her chin so she is looking at him. "What do you want Angel." Angel sat down and he was the same height as her when he sat down. "Why are you acting like this you are a god damn vampire? Give me one reason why I should listen or trust you?" Angel looked at Willow. He looked deep into her eyes. "Willow for over two hundred years I was evil. I went by the name Angelus. I was probably the only vampire that got on by killing humans I craved it. I craved the smell of fear when they look at me. I craved the blood rushing through the veins. I..." Angel stopped talking for a second. He looked at Willow and saw the look on her face. She was a little afraid but she was braved look. She walked over to him and kneeled down. Angel looked at Willow then he looked down. "...Then around a hundred years later there were these gypsies. I killed the princess to there people. After that they wanted to punish me and they thought of the perfect one as well." Willow looked at him." What did they do?" "They restored my soul and having a soul is like hell. When you turn into a vampire your soul is gone."

Willow got up. "Your soul? So does that mean you are a good vampire know?" Angel smiled. "You can say that." Willow sat back down. She looked down then looked at Angel. "Wow." Willow said. "Yea." Said Angel looking at Willow. "But why tell me? I mean why only me?" "Because I trust you." Willow looked Angel. "Y-you do? But I was acting like I was a real bitch." Angel made a laughing noise. "Yea you were. I wasn't your fault." Angel smiled Willow looked at Angel. She smiled for the first time in her life after her parents were murdered she felt like she could trust someone. She felt all warm inside and she liked it. Willow was really tired she started to yawn. "You're tired." Willow nodded. "Just a little." "Then go to sleep." Willow looked around. "Are you sure?" Angel nodded so Willow lied down and she fell fast asleep. "Good night my sweet princess." Angel whispered in Willow's ear. An hour later Angel fell asleep.

**Five hours later**

Angel woke up and he looked around. "Willow." But no one answered. He got up walked all around. He couldn't find her. He walked up to the fridge. He spots a folded up piece of paper with the word "Angel" on it. He grabs it unfolds it and reads it.

_Angel, _

_I am so sorry to do this but before I met you I was on a mission. I am going to kill the monster that killed my parents. I am so sorry you were so good to me. I am also sorry I didn't tell you. But I don't open to anyone. Please don't try you stop me. I am going to do this. I have to I will sacrifice my life. But again I am sorry._

_Love, Willow_

Angel looked up from the note. Fear went into Angel. It was like ice going through his body. He threw the note down. He took his coat and he put it on and he left. He was outside he smelled the air and Willow's scent was in the air. HE ran to the direction the smell went. "I hope I get there before she really gets hurt." He said to himself. With that Angel started to run.

Willow was in the woods. The same one when she found out that Angel was a vampire. She felt a presence. Even before when she saw Angel. This feeling was different. This was a feeling of pure evil. And to Willow Angel is not pure evil. Willow's feelings were that what ever is in these woods is the same thing that kills her parents. Finally Willow was going to get her revenge. And she needed this know more then ever.

Angel was still running at the same speed he was when he started to run. He was hoping to get to her before she gone and killed herself. Her scent was getting stronger. Angel recognized where this was heading. "Is this where Willow is going?" He asked himself. Angel was right the scent was headed straight into the forest. He stopped short right in front of the forest. He vamped out and he walked into the forest. While he was walking he spotted Willow. "Willow!" He said in a whisper. Willow turned around and she saw Angel. "Angel what are you doing?" She glared at him. "I was looking for you." Willow turned around. "You can't stop me on this. I am going to get the revenge I want." She lifted up her sword. Then she looked at Angel. "I need to do this and you aren't going to stop me." Angel grabbed her hand. "I wasn't going to stop you. I am here to help." Willow looked up at Angel with a smile. "Thank you." Angel smiled at her. He felt strange again like he had been feeling when he was around her. He loved her but it wasn't ready to tell her not yet. "I would do anything for you." Then they both felt a cold breeze. Willow turned around to where the breeze came from. "Willow…" Angel called Willow's name he was concerned. "I remember…" Angel looked at Angel and he walked to her. "Remember what?" He said in his sweet voice. Willow loved it and hated it when he talked like that because she had to listen. When he spoke in that voice it was like she can tell him anything and everything. Willow looked down she sighed. "The night when my parents ware killed. I remember like it was yesterday. We were out taking a walk. We were walking in the park the park where you saw me at. Well it was quiet and all you can here was the crickets chirping. But out of no where there was this breeze. It was cold I knew after that something awful was going to happen. I just didn't know what. When the breeze went pass us a few seconds later a demon came out…" While she was telling Angel the story on what happened tears streamed down her cheeks. "The demon attacked us. I couldn't move I was so scared. The demon murdered my parents. Even though the demon killed my parents I blamed myself." She looked up at Angel. He walked to her wiping the tears away from her eyes. "That's why I have to do this Angel." Angel looked at Willow. He knew and understood what she meant.

Out of no where a white blob was in front of the two. "What the…" "Shh." Willow interrupted Angel. "That's it that thing killed my parents." Angel growled and was about to attack it. Willow held Angel back. "Willow what are you doing." Willow looked at Angel. "If he is at his weakest state he is stronger. It is stronger then it looks. Trust me." Angel looked at Willow. She grabbed her sword. She walked over to the demon. "Show me the basturd that killed my parents." The blob disappeared Willow stood there. "That is strange did that ever happened before?" Then a human like figure walked towards the two. "Willow Rosenberg I presume?" Willow looked at the figure. "Who the hell are you?" The figure laughed lightly. "Hasn't anyone ever told you how much you looked like your parents." Willow took a closer look at the man. "You!" The man laughed again. "Yes me." Willow stepped back. "You are the thing that killed my parents. For that you will die." The figure took a step forward. "Is that a threat." "No it is a promise." Willow jumped up and she swung at him. He blocked her attack which knocked her to the ground. Angel growled and ran to him. Angel managed to punch him in the face. Angel tried to punch him again but he knocked him down as well. "Angelus is that you?" Angel stood as the same with Willow. "Who the hell are you?" Growled Angel, Willow ran up to Angel. "You know him?" Willow asked as she glared at the figure. She picked up her sword. "You killed my parents." She looked at the blade. She looked at the figure with a smile. "Know I will kill you!" She swung her sword hitting him and cutting him. She looked at the wound on him and saw the blood gushing out. "See he can get hurt." Willow screamed out she swung her sword again cutting the figure in half killing it.

Willow stood there she slowly turned to Angel. "We did it we killed it." Willow ran to Angel and jumped into his arms hugging him Willow looked at Angel. "How can I ever thank you?" Angel smiled. "I am not sure." Willow looked at Angel. Angel slowly leaned down. They was so close. "Willow." "Yea." "I love you." Willow smiled and tears streamed down her cheeks. "Will what is wrong?" Willow looked at Angel with a smile. "I am happy. Angel I love you." In a second they kissed then they hugged.

**Three hours later**

They was in Willow's house they walked into her room. She leaned her sword on the wall by the door. Angel sat on the bed and watched Willow. Willow went into her walk in closet. She closed the door but she peeped out and she looked at Angel. "Don't miss me to much." Angel smiled at Willow. "I will try not to miss you but I can't make any promises." Willow smiled and she closed the door. A few minutes later the door open and Angel's mouth dropped open. Willow walked wearing a light blue pajama pants and a pink tang top. Her hair was still up in a bun. "Willow wow you look like a…" Willow smiled. "I look like a normal girl. I know I got my revenge. Now I hunt demons when I have to. I am thinking about going to high school." While she was talking Willow took her hair out of a bun. She brushed her long hair.

Willow walked in font of the mirror. She went in the draw. Angel watched her in confusion. "Willow what are you doing?" Willow looked at Angel. "Cutting my hair." "Why?" Willow looked at the mirror. "For a new start." She started to cut her hair. Angel saw her hair falling to the ground. When she was finish she turned to Angel. Her hair was up to her shoulders. "So you like it?" Angel smiled and got up he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love it…" Angel got really quiet. Willow turned to Angel. "What's wrong Angel?" "Do you mind dating a vampire?" Willow looked at Angel. "Vampire you aren't a vampire to me. You are a human I mean you sometimes your face go all bumpy and get sharp teeth. But you are human to me." Willow went into her bed and looked at Angel. "Aren't you coming into bed with me?" angel smiled and crawled into bed with her. They kissed and Willow looked at Angel. "Angel." She looked at Angel. "Yeah." "Promise me you will never leave me." Angel looked at Willow. "I promise I love you." Willow smiled. "I love you." They both fell asleep.

Well I hoped you guys like the story and i hope i get some previews!


End file.
